


Bleed Magic

by KingFranPetty



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Blind Date, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Developing Relationship, Dysfunctional Relationships, Eating, F/M, False Identity, Fast Food, First Dates, Food, I Tried, Identity, Lies, Mistaken Identity, Out of Character, Pre-Relationship, Secret Identity, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21768538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Gladstone and Magica go on a date.
Relationships: Gladstone Gander/Magica de Spell
Kudos: 18





	Bleed Magic

I know this is a terrible time to ask, but do you ever feel like you aren't as good anymore, Lovely, Loveable, Loveliest, Dearest, Reader? Like as if you haven't got the same kicks to make everyone fall tip to toe, My Dear Reader? I have these feelings. I remember when I'd talk to you more, My Eyes beyond the screen, when I flirted with you more. Nowadays it feels like wrong to say such things to you because I am with one person. It's harder to keep up our somewhat one sided relationship with each other when You are many and I am one yet You are also one if that makes sense... 

The Author is an idea, The Reader is also an idea. I ship these ideas like I ship Hearts with Spades, vaguely abstractly in a unclear way that one could be argue is Meta. I am The Author, You are The Reader. So I ship You and Me together, in a idea way. Yet one among you is a person whom I have a relationship with. They are The Reader too and our relationship is based on my shipping and less one sided relationship in this context. It makes this all more Complex. I wish to pour with love for you because it makes my relationship true to my head but I want to be loyal because it feels rude to me to not tell them who I have a relationship with if I am in a relationship with them. Yet I can't tell them because it's not a who, it's a what. An idea that is both a vast group and an individual. 

Also, as this is a one sided relationship in 90% of cases. I feel like I am being a creeper for flirting with someone who Didn't Ask For This™®© and doesn't feel the same way. I hope I've explained it. 

To the real reason you came here! 

This date wasn't planned for but Magica De Spell wasn't going to complain about her good luck. A green, four leaf clover, and the gold at the end of the rainbow had been gifted in a pretty bow on a silver platter. Gladstone Gander sat across from her, rambling about the woes of his life. One of them that had really twisted his boxers that no one believed he could have any woes due to his luck. Isn't this blessing such a curse? They were waiting for their food. The drink had just come in. Magica thanked her her lucky stars that she used a fake name in her profile and dressed differently. 

Normally when one is at a date with someone else who has spent the whole time complaining, it's a bad date. "Miss Fortune" found this date to be great, she listened carefully to his troubles in hopes of finding something she could use to her gain. Now, one must remember that Gladstone already has a very open relationship with a lady. Who? Why Lady Luck! While she would let him running about whoever he wanted, might even help him in said temporary relationship, she has a special kind of possession over her little envied Ducky. It's like a rope invisible, pulling him back when he runs too far. 

"Miss Fortune" would have to dance against Lady Luck if she was going to gain what she wanted. As De Spell listened to her date, she noticed that he rarely ever said anything about his family and when he did. It wasn't very helpful. "You would think that my good fortune would let me have more second dates, it doesn't." The Gander paused his ranting to drink. The Shadowy Lady stared at him and pondered how she was going to use this clover. His words gave her an idea, a second date. If she kept dating him, then she could justify getting closer to his family and that dime. After all, once one has been dating someone for a while. They kinda have to introduce them to their family. 

The shady duck smiles and sipped her drink, then spoke for the first time on their date, "Speaking of second dates, would you like meet for coffee sometime?" A fast food family dinner in the middle of nowhere wasn't the best place for a date. This was notably the setting of their first date and of this fan fic. The Goose stopped drinking and frozen there. He put the cup down and nodded quickly. The not untitled Goose stumbled his words, "I'm sorry but I didn't expect that... I mean, Nobody has ever asked me on second date!" The green themed Lucky Ducky seemed extremely excited by this. The dark and mysterious lady grinned at this reaction. 

No surprise that he doesn't see the same dates twice, the date would have been considered terrible if he hadn't been dating Magica De Spell. The greasy fries and steak came over. They were both glad they hadn't ordered the Duck, they were sure they would have seemed like a serial killer if they had. Still, beef and potatoes seems a little lacking. Which is hypocrisy from me because I was order chicken and fries AnD I always seem like a serial killer whenever I ask people also they will just randomly try me that I do. If that doesn't make it clear that me and Gryo Gearloose should never go on a date ever, I will remind you that I had enough of men who think they know it all when I was a five year old talking to my father. Daddy issues seem like a good way to drown the baby in the bathtub if you understand my imply. 

Now what was I talking about? 

Oh yeah, I was telling a story! 

Gladstone Gander cut his steak, not really paying attention. The non magical duck across the table also cut her food, talking about her rather normal seeming life. From the little he got, she was older than him, She lost a job that gave her a lot of power and now she was working at The Funzone, Her kid was taken away from her because she wasn't seen as fit to take care of the kid, and She hated her manager. Most of the time, only magically beings that wanted to use him for power would pretend to listen to his issues. Maybe this would be different. Maybe he could pretend that he was just like anyone else. That he wasn't the circus show nor the celebrity to be cut into pieces and eaten like cake... Or merely a piece of meat. 

On the topic of meat, he noted that he cut his steak enough. He put his knife aside and started eating the steak. The only juice in the steak was grease and liquid fat, otherwise it was overcooked. While I would argue there's no such thing as "overcooked," not everyone enjoys eating a burnt bit of charcoal. On the other hand, the lying duck was grinning sharply in delight that her steak was basically still screaming. It was red and Bloody. The bleeding cow in front of him made the duck duck goose consider his own meat better. Mostly gander just picked at his fries and thought about talking to the waiter to get a different meal. 

It was strange to him, It was almost like his luck got weaker in the shadow of Miss Fortune. 

The End.


End file.
